


Just an Ordinary Ride

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Boys take a ride...





	Just an Ordinary Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The Subway station was surprisingly crowded. Justin had expected it to be empty, now that the rush hour was over, and people were at their lunch breaks, but apparently traffic in Chicago never slowed down.

He had been visiting galleries all morning, so his legs were a little tired, and the surprise he had for Brian was making him somewhat uncomfortable.

Brian was passing the token booths just as the train came to a stop. Predictably, he had not even argued when Justin had suggested riding back to the hotel for a lunch-time quickie. 

“Hey,” said Justin as they got in the car, with a not-so-faint trace of lust in his voice. He moved his shoulder bag to the front, in hopes of hiding his hard-on, which had started soon after he left the store.

“Hey,” was Brian’s usual answer. He wrapped his arm around Justin, caressing the small of his back, their hips touching just barely enough to feel the warmth through the fabrics, but not so obvious to the crowd around them. 

Brian looked around, and convinced that they were fairly out of sight, he lowered his hand down Justin’s back, and inside his jeans. He felt Justin jump slightly, and when he looked at his face, he saw a familiar blush covering Justin’s face and neck. He lowered his mouth to Justin’s ear, and whispered, 

“What’s wrong, Sunshine? Are you afraid that someone might see you?” He leaned closer, until his lips touched Justin’s ear, sending shivers down Justin’s spine, and moved his hand even lower. When his hand touched something firm, he stopped abruptly, but did not pull away. Noticing the pause, Justin slowly turned his head, his lips inches away from Brian’s, and smiled devilishly.

“No. Are you?”

Brian responded with a raised eyebrow, and pulled his head away slightly, satisfied with the more intimate feeling under his fingertips. He traced the edges of the butt-plug, gently stroking the skin around it, and pushing the plastic object towards the sides.

“How does it feel?” asked Brian, whispering again. “Do you wish it was me back there?”

Justin’s response was interrupted as the train slowed down for the next station, and they straightened a little, but Brian did not pull his hand away. They waited until the ebb and flow of people ceased, and the train started moving again. Luckily, the car was even more crowded now, and no one was even looking their way.  
Once the car was up to speed, Brian moved his fingers to the base of the plug, and added some pressure in sync with the bumps of the tracks. Justin had closed his eyes, and leaned his head back to the wall. His lips were slightly parted and his knuckles holding the handle in front of him were white from the force he was exerting to stay upright. 

Brian’s arousal was harder to notice while the only sign that he was even feeling something was the way he was biting his lower lip. Knowing how close Justin was to cumming, Brian moved his hand around to the front, without pulling out of Justin’s jeans. Caressing the smooth skin along the way, he finally brought his fingers in touch with Justin’s throbbing cock. 

Justin’s eyes came wide open with the touch, and he gasped with a thrill when he remembered where they were. Brian ignored the weak protest that came out of Justin’s lips, and continued his journey up the silky shaft, the back of his hand nestled in Justin’s pubes. He moved his thumb gently over the head, trailing the slit, smearing it with precum, and gently grazing the edge with his nail. He then made a fist around Justin’s dick and started slowly pumping up and down. 

Justin could not believe how turned on he was. When he had bought the plug, he had no idea that Brian would discover it so soon. All he had wanted was to loosen up until the hotel, and surprise Brian with it once they were undressed. But now, he was breathless as Brian’s strokes sent shockwaves all over his body, and the butt-plug pressed on his prostate with every bump of the car, the risk of being caught adding an intensity he had never felt before. 

Justin was trying really hard not to make a sound, but he was sure Brian could feel the moans that were trapped between his lips. He was very close, and when Brian’s lips touched his ear one last time, he felt the whole world black out, and he was cumming like never before, his whole body numb from trying to control the shivers. 

“Was this the ride you were thinking of?” Brian’s whispered words and a final squeeze of the hand over his cock brought him back to reality. He smiled shyly, looking around, and whispered softly back, 

“No, but I can’t think of a better one.”

“Don’t count the day off just yet, young one.” Brian pulled Justin towards himself, squeezing his own hard-on between their bodies. 

“My lunch break is not over yet, and the hotel is at the next stop. You might get more out of that little thing if you play your cards right.”


End file.
